


Make My Heart Beat Like The Rain

by StupidGenius



Series: Pick Me Up [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Derek stole flowers for him, Nervous Derek, Nervous Stiles Stilinski, they go on a date finally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidGenius/pseuds/StupidGenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's got a date tonight. A real live date. With Derek Hale. And he hadn't even told anyone. No one even knew he wasn't straight, they figured he was because of his long infatuation with Lydia, and it just never came up in conversation! And you know, that was fine before, because he was sure he was going to die alone and a virgin, but now that's hopefully not the case! </p>
<p>He needs help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make My Heart Beat Like The Rain

 He was this close to having a full blown panic attack. He knew it was dumb, and he was being silly, but this was serious! It was Saturday night, an hour before his date, and his dad had already left. He was sitting there, hair still wet from his shower and sweatpants on, staring at his closet and borderline hyperventilating.

There was only one person he could call, and she had only just agreed to be his friend, because he was still pretending he was completely in love with her (he wasn't, obviously).

"Hello?" Lydia answered. "Um, Stiles? This better be important, because I was painting my nails, and you messed me up."

"I need your help." He squeaked. "C-can you come over?"

"...okay." She said, kind of hesitant.

"Thank you so much." He breathed.

"Wait. What do you need help with you?" She wondered. He sighed.

"I...I've got a date."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yes, Derek was freaking the fuck out. He'd gone on dates before, but this was different. He didn't plan on this being a one night thing. He planned on this being a...forever thing, if possible. That would be great. Better than great, even. He just needed this date to be perfect. If it was perfect, then maybe he had a chance.

"You _really_ like him, don't you?" Isaac startled him. He turned around.

"Yes. I thought I made that clear."

Two years ago, Isaac's father was arrested for child abuse. Him and Derek were friends at the time, so he insisted he stay with them. And his mother agreed. They shared a room, which made some things awkward, but they got used to it.

"You didn't even tell us who he was in the beginning." The boy shrugged. "We thought it was gonna be another one night stand."

"Not this time." Derek shook his head. "I want him to stay."

"Woah. Serious." The blonde boy narrowed his eyes. "You're totally freaking out, aren't you?"

"Out of my mind."

"Okay. I know who can help you." Isaac got up and left the room. He returned four minutes later with Cora and a phone. "Erica's on her way. Try not to kill them, cause your mom'll because pissed." And then he left again.

When Erica arrived, she took one look at him and grinned.

"Oh, this gonna be fun." She purred.

"I know. He's terrified." Cora agreed. "Who are you going out with anyway?" "That Stilinski kid." Erica informer her before Derek got the chance. Cora gaped at him.

"You're going out with Stiles? You know he has a following of freshmen, right? All the girls in my American gov. class won't shut up about him."

"Yeah, that's the one." He mumbled.Erica threw open the doors of his closet and gave them a thoughtful look.

"So, what are we going for? Adorable or sex on legs?" She asked.

He choked.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Okay." Lydia nodded. Stiles had just explained to her...everything. She was staring thoughtfully at his face now, and it was only making him even more nervous. "I knew you weren't straight." She said finally. Which, nope, not expected.

"What?"

"You stopped flailing like an idiot - well, more than usual - when you spoke to me. Plus, I'm not stupid. I was there when Hale dragged you to the nurse." She rolled her eyes as he sputtered.

"It's not - I'm not like, hiding it, it's just - you know, people still think I'm in love with you, and don't get me wrong, you're still the same amazing goddess I always thought you were, but I just don't - love you like that, anymore, I guess. I'll tell them, I will, but -" he suddenly had his arms full of Lydia, and _oh_ if only she'd done that last year.

"You're a moron." She sighed. She extracted herself from his arms and turned around. "You need help with clothes."

"Uh, yeah." He nodded sheepishly. "And...maybe hair, too?" If he didn't know any better, he'd say the look she gave him was almost fond.

"Okay." She reached into his closet and pulled out something he was sure he'd never seen before. He didn't remember buying a red sweater, but apparently he had one. Okay, come to think of it, he didn't remember buying a sweater _period_. "Put this on."

"I didn't even remember-"

"Now, Stilinski. I don't have all day." She insisted. He frowned, tugging off his shirt and pulling on the sweater. It was soft, and worn, and smelled like...apples. Oh.

His mom got it for him. He remembered now. But it had been way too big. He'd wanted it anyway, and she let him wear it as a dress. He stopped wearing it when she died. He buried his face in the still-too-big sleeves and sighed.

"Try this." She tossed another thing at him.

"Since when do I have skinny jeans?"

"I don't know, but thank god you do." She shoved him towards the bathroom. "Go. Then sit down on the toilet and try not to move when I fix your hair."

 

* * *

 

 

Derek parked the Camaro in the driveway and paused. _I'm not supposed to wait in the driveway, right? Erica said you don't do that. Okay._ He got out slowly, debating whether or not he should have brought something.He spotted some flowers two houses done, and thought about it for a moment.

He grabbed a tulip.

He recognized Lydia Martin's car in the driveway as he stepped up on the porch. Not that it mattered, though, since the second he did, the door opened, and he was pretty sure his heart never beat faster.

He was kind of beyond gorgeous, honestly. His hair didn't have any of the hell he usually wore, and looked soft and messy, like he'd just woken up. And his jeans. _His jeans_. Derek might die. It's entirely in the realm of possibility, because fuck, his ass looks great in those. And Stiles was blinking up at him with his big brown Bambi eyes, shit, he's so unprepared. he wanted to kiss hI'm stupid, push him against the wall, suck-

"I stole this from your neighbor's yard." He blurted, thrusting the poor flower in his direction. Stiles looked down at it, blushing hard, bottom lip stuck between his teeth.

"Thanks." He smiled. "Mr. Fisk is an asshole anyway." He laughed at that.

"Bye, Stiles." Lydia appeared behind them, and she shot Derek a knowing smirk. "Good luck."

"Oh, right, uh - bye, Lyds." He said, looking a bit distracted. Lydia paused next to Derek, then pulled him aside.

"If you hurt him, I'll string you up by your testicles and feet you to my dog Prada, understood?" She whispered.

He gulped.

"Yes." He managed. She smiled sweetly.

"Great! Have fun!" And then she was gone. Stiles went up to him, flower still in hand.

"What did she say to you?" He wondered.

"You don't want to know." He shook his head. "Trust me."

 

* * *

 

 

Erica grabbed both their hands and pulled them towards a plant. An honest to god plant. Isaac sighed.

"What are we doing here?"

"Spying." She whispered. Boyd gave her a look. "Derek's our baby! We have to make sure he's okay!" And she was serious, too. Isaac shook his head, watching from behind the giant leaves as Derek and Stiles exit the movie theater, the younger talking excitedly as Derek looked at him. He was too far away to tell, but it looked like love in his eyes.

Yeah. Definitely love.

"I think they're doing okay." He said softly.

"You're such a fucking sap." Erica rolled her eyes. Boyd looked down at his watch.

"Don't you have a date tonight?" He pointed out. Isaac swore.

"Fuck. Yeah, I do."

"What?! Oh my god, my boys! My babies!" Erica said dramatically. "You're all growing up."

"I'm going to be late!" He groaned.

"Wait! Who's it with?"

"Oh." Isaac grinned. "Scott and Allison. It's our one month anniversary."

" _What_?!" She called. He kept smiling as he walked. "Wait! Isaac, come on!" She whined. "You were in a polyamorous  relationship with Stiles' best friends and you didn't _tell_ me?!"

 

" _Isaac!_ "


End file.
